


Regrets Almost Made [PODFIC]

by Fandom_Lover_For_Life126



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Accidental Outing, Coming Out, FTM, M/M, Panic Attacks, Phan - Freeform, Phan Angst, Phan Fluff, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Trans Male Character, accidental outting, drunk, ftm dan, ftm!dan, playlist party, trans!dan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 13:36:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9740318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Lover_For_Life126/pseuds/Fandom_Lover_For_Life126
Summary: Dan ends up coming out to Phil, not in the way he would have preferred.[PODFIC RECORDING]Please support the official release, Link is below :Dlink- http://archiveofourown.org/works/7794916link click-Link text





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [antisocialheadphones](https://archiveofourown.org/users/antisocialheadphones/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Regrets Almost Made](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7794916) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> I didn't realize this would be 36 minutes-  
> whoops. Enjoy it non the less and all credits and rights of this writing belong to the lovely author, I only own my voice ;)

Here's the link!  
[Link text](http://www.mediafire.com/file/tn2kfhv9hwo9pfr/Regrets+Almost+Made+full+audio.mp3)  
A youtube recording will be up when I've got some time ;P 


End file.
